Jeff Koval
'''Jeffrey "Jeff" Koval '''is the tritagonist of the EverymanHYBRID YouTube horror series. He is portrayed by the actor with the same name. Facts * Jeff is the most even-keeled of the EMH cast; unlike Evan, who reacts strongly to stimulus, and Vince, who purposefully ignores it, Jeff takes events in his stride. However, as the series progressed, Jeff became more apathetic. * Jeff turned 19 in August 2010. * Jeff’s parents died in early 2010 and he was granted guardianship of his younger brother Alex. * Jeff works at a hospital. * Jeff has a BDSM kink. * Jeff is a political science and economics major. * Jeff's full name is Jeffrey Koval. * Jeff was apparently tortured/murdered/burned by HABIT in entries from late 2012. However, he briefly reappeared (either alive or still dead) in 2014 in an episode of TribeTwelve. The Fitness Videos Initially, Jeff functioned as the camera man for the fitness series. He was mostly behind the camera, though he did make an on-camera contribution to Healthy Eating. After this episode, the focus of the series shifted away from the fitness videos and more to documentation of Jeff and the boy’s lives. The Documentary Videos After the eighth video in the series (Public Service Announcement), the focus of the series slowly shifted away from the fitness videos and it became a documentary of the cast’s struggles with the supernatural elements in their lives. During "Sleep Lab Part 1", Vince and Jeff discovered a small “shrine” of mutilated photographs and purple tape. Jeff initially wrote it off as being a prank played by his brother. Jeff was also present during the filming of “Joke's Over” which was originally intended to be an entry on hiking, but things took a turn for the macabre around 2:00 when The Slenderman made an appearance. After that, Jeff watched Evan break down amid several bags of blood and viscera hanging from trees. At the end of the video, Vince addressed the camera and said that Jeff had called him after they returned from the hiking trip to say that he was leaving for a while to “look for something.” Vince noted that he called Jeff’s girlfriend Jessalyn, but got no answer. After Jeff had been gone a few days, Vince and Evan launched a search for him on Twitter using the hashtag #wheresjeff (detailed in the video "Jeff.”) Jeff re-emerged on twitter shortly thereafter, asking everyone not to "follow him too deep", and saying that he had some things to investigate. Subsequent Twitter posts and a later video ("I'm Okay") revealed that he had driven south to the site of his former elementary school in search of anything that might bring some insight into the current situation; a decision based on childhood memories of a fire at the school. While there, Jeff found paperwork signed by Dr. James Corenthal. Armed with these papers, Jeff reunited with the rest of the crew to share his findings with them. In the 11/26 UStream, he described the papers he found as being essentially identical to the Corenthal papers that had been uncovered in the cached boxes. After returning, Jeff took Vince and Evan back to the school to see what else they could find, but all the recovered was a note signed by Linnie. After Jessa had been missing for several weeks, Jeff began to blame her disappearance on her friend Damsel. After a very public spat with Damsel on Twitter, Jeff contacted the police and convinced them to take Damsel into custody to question her about Jessa. In his despression over Jessa, Jeff had been ignoring his younger brother, Alex, and was unaware that Alex was being stalked by The Rake. Evan confronted them both over this and convinced them to take action, locking the Rake in Alex’s room. After that, Jeff seemed to go through a personal revival and was much more upbeat and optimistic in tweets and other communications. He also began to express regret for having been a part of Damsel’s commitment and vowed to rescue her. Jeff and the other boys became a part of the SEVEN TRIALS OF HABIT tournament that was discovered after Ryan's death. During the 11/26 UStream, it was revealed that Jeff was Rabbit #002,Evan was Rabbit #003, and Vince was Rabbit #004. At the time, Jeff said that Alex had been forbidden from enrolling in the trials, but Alex did so behind Jeff's back, becoming Rabbit #231. Though the boys chose to post their videos for Trial One privately, Jeff revealed in Angora Chat that he had buried Jessa's necklace "near an old viaduct where they went to a picnic one time." Jeff was eliminated during Trial Two when he volunteered himself, Evan, Vince, and Alex to be part of the 15 rabbits that the fallen leader of the Netherland Dwarfs got to eliminate. After having a conversation via email with Unfiction forum member Rhiannon about the "hidden" videos, Jeff had a sudden idea about how they might finally be able to see them. Jeff also decided that it was finally time to rescue Damsel, and it was revealed for the first time that Damsel was being held in the hospital where Jeff was employed. Jeff, Vince and Evan used Jeff’s security access to retrieve her, and Jeff used his access to the computer systems to cover up their rescue. Jeff has commented since that having the four of them together, including Damsel, feels like “a family.” The Hidden Videos Jeff also appears in several of the "hidden" videos. The most notable is “.-“ which shows part of his trip south, including a confrontation with Maryann Corenthal and the hidden portions of “Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT”, where he interrupts Evan’s macabre conversation with no one. Fairmount Jeffrey Though previous Corenthal documents had referred to children who had the same name as Vince and Evan, no child named Jeffrey had been noted. In the Corenthal letter dated 10-27-1981, however, Corenthal referred to his adopted children as “The Mining Town Four", and a child named Jeffrey is listed among them. He is referred to by fans as Fairmount Jeffrey, and Corenthal described the boy as a writer, saying that he had written a small collection of short stories. In the Corenthal Report dated 12-14-1971, Corenthal detailed the events that led to Jeffrey being sent to the Fairmount Children's home: the previous Christmas, Jeffrey had been witness to his father coming home and killing his mother and sister, and subsequently himself, with a shotgun. Jeffrey actually witnesed the deaths of his father and his sister, Ellie, but his mother died in the kitchen, out of his line of sight. When Jeffrey asked his father why he had killed Ellie, he replied, "The Man made me do it." Corenthal's report also describes a Christmas ornament that Jeffrey and his father had made together. Later, in the Christmas Letter, Corenthal described Fairmount Jeff and Fairmount Vincent as having a relationship built around practical jokes and camaraderie. Fairmount Jeffrey and three other children were adopted by Dr. Corenthal and his wife Maryann, and taken away from the children’s home. He described the four children as being "haunted by personal demons". When this letter was received, it had a Christmas ornament with it. The ornament fit the description of the ornament made by Jeffrey and his father. Jeff’s relationship to Fairmount Jeffrey is unclear at this time. However, the events of The Hidden Videos—in which Steph, Evan, Vince and Jeff seem to speak in a trance as the young Corenthal children—confirm that there is a connection between Fairmount Jeffrey and Jeff. This connection forms part of the basis of the Iteration Theory. Gallery Jeff1.jpg Image12.jpg Jeffsmile.jpg Jefffacingtheenemy.jpg|Jeff facing HABIT before he is tortured to death. Jeffcandleverse.jpg|Jeff's post-death appearance in the Candleverse. Category:In Love Category:Guardians Category:Horror Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Slenderverse Heroes Category:Genius Category:Internet Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Outright Category:Revived Category:Damsels Category:Chaotic Good Category:Suicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Determinators Category:Victims Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:The Messiah Category:Scapegoat Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Male Category:Cursed Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good